Ash Ketchum: Kantos greatest trainer
by The King of Ranting
Summary: Ash instead of starting with Pikachu is starting with an Eevee. And he sepcilizes in a single type. Watch as he goes through the regions. Semi-AU. Rated M don't like don't read.
1. The Begining

**A/N: Alright I AM alive. The reason Total Drama Darkness hasn't been updated is because I don't have enough OCs signed up. But this is a different story. I accepted a challenge made by MathiasNightlord01 which Ash starts out with a different Pokémon other then Pikachu and specializes in a single type. Well let's get this started!**

'_Tomorrow I will get my first Pokémon._' Thought a certain 10 year old boy laying on his bed. '_I wonder who I should choose. There's the fire type Charmander. There's also the water type Squirtel. But I could also get the grass poison type Bulbasure. Argh this is so difficult to choose. I guess I'll just have to wing it tomorrow._' The young boy thought as he fell asleep.

~The next morning~

"Ash! Wake up or you'll be late to get your starter Pokémon!" Yelled Dellia Ketchum from downstairs to her son Ash Ketchum.

"YIKES! It's eleven already!?" Shouted Ash Ketchum in shock. He quickly dressed in his clothes. (**A/N: Imagine his Sinnoh outfit. I'll come back to put it down later.**) When he got downstairs he quickly ate his breakfast and ran down to Professor Oaks' lab. There was a huge crowd in front of the lab which he pushed through to finally get in the front of the crowd just to see his rival. Gary Oak.

"Heh you're too late Ashy-boy. I already got the best Pokémon." Gary bragged arrogantly to Ash.

"Really? What is it?" Ash asked in confusion.

"Hmph like that matters to you. Smell ya later Ashy-boy." Replied Gary as he walked away with his fan girls cheering his name.

"That Gary." Ash growled in agitation.

He went into the lab where he saw Professor Oak.

"Ah Ash! So why did you come today?" The Pokémon Professor asked.

"I came for my starter Pokémon Professor Oak." Ash replied excited.

"Sorry Ash but I just gave the last one to Gary and his two friends." Professor Oak apologized to Ash.

"Really? Damn it that Gary. Isn't there any other Pokémon you can give me Professor? Please?" Ash begged desperately.

"Well I did catch an Eevee a few days ago and it is around the level of a normal starter." The Professor said and wondered about it for a moment. "Alright. I'll give you the Eevee as your starter Pokémon." Professor Oak decided.

"Really? Thank you Professor!" Ash replied and continuously thanked him. "With an Eevee I'm one step closer to my dream!"

"Well here you go Ash." Said Oak as he gives Ash the Eevees' Pokeball. "And here is a Pokedex with the National mode programmed in it and five Pokeballs to help you on your journey." Oak also giving him the Pokedex and five Pokeballs.

"Thanks Professor!" Ash shouted as he ran outside and saw his mom and their friends.

**A/N: And we are done for this chapter. First of all no Ash is NOT going to specialize in Normal types. But I do have MathiasNightlord01s' permission to use Eevee. So you guys will be playing a guessing game until the next chapter or two. See you all next chapter and please review to tell me what you like and what you didn't.**


	2. Meeting a cheerful girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

"Oh my little boy is growing up." Cried Delia when she hugged Ash when he came out of the lab.

"Mom! Stop it you're embarrassing me!" Ash shouted in embarrassment.

"Ah sorry honey but you are just growing up so quickly." Delia said continuing to cry while everyone watching was chuckling. "Anyways," Delia said as she pulled out a suit case from out of nowhere. "I packed everything you need. Shirts, jackets, socks, your spare hat and spare underwear."

"MOM!" Ash cried out embarrassed, "Stop it you're still embarrassing me!" and everyone started laughing except for an embarrassed Ash.

"Oh sweetie it's my job as your mother to embarrass you. Oh I almost forgot," She giggled at first but realized something and pulled out a ship ticket, "Here's your ticket."

"Thanks Mom. I forgot about it." Said Ash embarrassed he forgot about it. As Ash takes his ticket Professor Oak comes out and sees it, "Oh what is that ticket for Ash?" He asked curious wondering why he has a boat ticket.

"Oh Professor! Well I'm going to start out in a different region then Kanto." Ash replied surprised that the Pokémon Professor would take interest about it.

"Oh really now? What region are you going to?" The Professor ask knowing that Ash wanted to use only a certain type but was unsure which type he wanted to use.

"Well I'm heading to…" Ash started with.

~Time skip a few days later (**A/N: Yes I am keeping it secret for now.**)~

Ash just arrived at the docks that were a long way away from Pallet town having trained his Eevee where it learned a new move.

"Well I'm finally here." He said glad that he finally got to the docks.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice shouted to him from behind. As Ash turned around he saw a girl a few years older from him standing at 5'3 compared to his 4'11 and she had blonde hair that went to her shoulder blades with blue eyes wearing a white shirt and blue pants with green sandals her belt which was around her waist was white with three pokeballs on it and around her shoulders was blue straps which meant she had a bag on her back. "Hello there." She said happily.

"Um who are you?" Ash asked her confused.

"Oh my name is Hikari." The girl now identified as Hikari said. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"My name is Ash Ketchum." Ash replied.

"Ah well it's nice to meet Ash." Hikari said politely.

"Nice to meet you as well Hikari." Ash replied. "Is there any reason why you are talking to me?" Asked Ash who was confused as to why she was talking to him

"Oh well you see I was bored since I've been traveling around on my own for awhile and since you were here I decided why not." Hikari said cheerfully. Yeah Hikari was a being of veried and complex emotions.

"Uh…alright I guess." Ash said a bit confused.

Suddenly a voice from the speakers announced, "All abroad the boat to Hoenn."

"Wah! That's my ship!" Ash yelled surprised it was already time to leave.

"Well go on! Get to your ship now!" Hikari said trying to get Ash to get to his boat.

"Yeah!" Ash agreed and started to run to his ship. "It was nice meeting you Hikari!" Ash shouted and waved goodbye to her.

"Nice meeting you too!" She shouted back grinning and waving goodbye to him until he is out of sight. "Hm he has a lot of potential." Stated Hikari smiling amused. "HE is in Hoenn right now isn't he? Hope Ash doesn't try to challenge him. He'll have a crushing defeat if he does." She mused looking at the way he went thinking of a certain someone.

**A/N: So you just met the first of my two OCs. Now as you see Ash is going to Hoenn to start out. And I guess I'll tell you the pairing for this fic. …actually no I won't. Not until later. Oh and no Team Rocket just yet. They won't come until Ash comes back to Kanto the SECOND time. I'll see you next chapter!**


	3. Shiny trouble and night evolution

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon because if I did Ash wouldn't be so reckless.**

~Screen break since I can't seem to make one~

In the Pokémon Center in Oldale Town Ash sits waiting for Nurse Joy to heal his Eevee.

"Man that was a tuff battle." Ash said as he exactly recalls the fight. It was just a bit after they arrived in Hoenn.

~Flash back~

_Ash was travelling through route 101 with Eevee fighting a few Zigzagoon. Then he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was a shiny Poochyena._

"_Whoa!" Ash shouted in surprise as he saw the shiny since they are more rare and five times stronger then normal. So he brought out his Pokedex._

"_Poochyena the Bite Pokémon a Pokémon __with a persistent nature, it chases its chosen prey until the prey becomes exhausted._" Dexter, the Pokedex, identified.

"_To think the first dark type I come across it's a shiny! Go Eevee!" Ash shouted as he brought out his Eevee. "Eevee use tackle!" Ash commanded._

_Eevee tackle hit the Poochyena and knowed it down only for it to come back up. Then the Poochyena charged at Eevee and used bite._

"_Eevee!" It shouted as the bite hit its' body._

"_Dang it!" Ash shouted in frustration. "Eevee use Sand Attack to blind it. Then follow it up with another tackle" Ash ordered and Eevee did as it was told to do._

_As the Poochyena was blinded by the sand in its' eyes it used its nose to smell where Eevee was and dodged it then used Howl to increase its' attack and charged in with another bite hitting yet again._

"_Eevee!" Ash shouted in concern when Eevee stood up panting heavily. "Alright let's try to finish this. Use another Tackle." Ash ordered hoping to defeat the Poochyena only for it to dodge once more and then use bite again to defeat Eevee._

"_No Eevee!" Ash shouted in even more concern and brought out his Pokeball and returned Eevee and ran to Oldale Town to get to a Pokémon center._

~End flash back~

Ash was snapped out of his thoughts when Nurse Joy came up to him.

"Your Eevee is completely healed sir." She informed him.

"Thanks Nurse Joy." Ash thanked her and took Eevees' Pokeball and brought it out. "Hey Eevee."

"Vee." Said Eevee disappointed that it failed its trainer.

"Hey cheer up. We will beat that Poochyena and catch it." Ash said trying to cheer up Eevee which he did.

"Eev!" It said happily wanting to have a rematch with the dark type and regain its pride.

Eevee and Ash left the Pokémon Center back to route 101 to find the Poochyena again.

~Time skip now middle of night~

"Man where is that Poochyena." Ash complained not having any luck finding it while Eevee fought against Wurmple, Zigzagoon, and other Poochyena but not the one they wanted to find. While in those fights Eevee learned a new move having been in lots of fights.

Then suddenly they heard a rustling sound from behind a bush and out came the shiny Poochyena they were searching for.

"There you are!" Ash said as Eevee glared at the Poochena. "Eevee lets show this Poochyena who's better!"

"Eeeeveee!" It agreed.

"Eevee use Tackle." Said Ash and Eevee used a faster Tackle then before and hit the Poochyena. Hard.

The Poochyena used Howl and then went in and used Bite on Eevee once again hitting.

"Eevee use Tackle again!" Ash ordered.

As the Poochyena gets hit by another Tackle it is now using Howl once again and used Bite heavily hurting Eevee. Both were now exhausted having taken much damage. Then the Poochyena used Tackle having Eevee fall over and struggling to get back up.

"Come on Eevee you can do it! I believe in you!" Ash shouted. Then suddenly Eevee started to grow and change shape. "No way, Eevee is evolving!" Ash shouted in surprised.

Eevee now white started to grow a bit taller with its ears and tail getting loner and body getting longer and more slender and when it stops glowing it is now mostly black except for having gold rings on its forehead, legs, ears, and tail.

"Umbreon!" Shouted the newly evolved Umbreon.

"Alight you evolved!" Ash shouted as he took out his Pokedex.

"Umbreon the Moonlight Pokémon. When exposed to the moon's aura, the rings on its body glow faintly and it gains a mysterious power." It stated.

Suddenly Umbreon charged at Poochyena with a black glow hitting it.

"Alright you learned Pursuit!" Ash said excited. "Now finish this with Tackle.

As Umbreon used tackle on Poochyena it finally seemed weak enough.

"Go Pokeball!" Ash shouted as he threw a Pokeball which hit the Poochyena and put it inside and it started to shake and after the third shake there was a beep noise and the red light stopped flashing signifying it was caught.

"Yeah, I caught a Poochyena!" Ash said and does his victory pose.

"Umbre!" Cheered Umbreon.

"Now let's go back to the Pokémon Center." Said Ash tired and noticing they were close to Oldale Town.

~Omake: Arriving at Hoenn~

Ash had finally arrived at Littleroot Town.

"Well we are finally here." He said walking through town heading directly to route 101 with Eevee on his shoulder when suddenly.

"Look out!" A female voice from in his sight screamed as he moved out of her way not getting a good look of her.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Ash shouted at the girl who was gone. "Geez, how rude." He grumbled.

"Vee." Agreed Eevee.

~End omake~

~Scene break thing~

**A/N: And so Ash has caught his first shiny Pokémon. As you can see Ash will be training to be a Dark type master. Why will be explained next Chapter. And I'll give you one guess who that was on the bike. And I'd like your help. Should Umbreon be male or female? I really can't decide so I'll let you all decide for me. Until next time, and you know the drill.**


	4. Close, but no cigar

**A/N: …mmm this is so good. Anyways you better be grateful I'm making this while eating supper. And to clear things up the omake was made before Eevee evolved into Umbreon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did Ash would have gotten together with SOMEONE by now.**

~Scene break thingy~

It was the morning when Ash went up to a video phone (I got no idea what they are called in the anime) calling home with Delias' face on it giving Ash a scolding.

"You know how worried I was mister? I thought something happened to you." She scolded him in an upset tone. You see Ash was supposed to have called home when he got to Hoenn. When he didn't his mother got very worried about him.

"I'm sorry Mom." Ash apologized.

"You better be sorry mister. This is why I wanted you to start somewhere closer like Johto." She scolded still in a concerned tone.

"But Mom you know Johto only has a few dark type Pokémon." Ash whined.

"Don't give me that kind of tone mister!" She threatened scaring Ash.

"Sorry mom." Ash said a bit scared that she would come to Hoenn and embarrass him.

Delia sighs, "Sometimes I wonder why you want to become a dark type master."

"I want to become a dark type master because dark types are not used by any popular trainers besides the elite four and they are more balanced than any other type there is." Ash replied. "Also besides a few other types dark types are mixed with other types. Few examples being dark fire types, dark ghost types, and dark ground types."

"Well it is true you can have a lot of type coverage…" She trailed off.

"Also Hoenn has the most dark types out of every region, even the less well known Unova region." Ash continued. Yes he knew of the Unova region because he wanted to know all the dark types in the world.

"Fine, I accept your apology. And you make some good points as well." She said admitting defeat.

"Yeah thanks mom. I'll call you when I get to the next town." Ash promised.

"Alright, and don't forget to change your underwear." She said and then hung up.

"MOM!" Ash shouted embarrassed.

"Umbre" Umbreon snickered at her (Yes, her) trainers' embarrassment.

"Aw shut up." Ash grumbled pouting.

Umbreon only kept on laughing.

~Scene break thingy again~

Ash was now traveling through route 102 with Umbreon following him. "Geez, would be much more fun to travel with someone wouldn't it Umbreon?" Ash asked his faithful companion and first Pokémon.

"Bre." She agreed.

"Well how about some training, I hear that there is a gym leader coming up in the next town." Ash said wanting to train to beat the gym.

"Um!" She agreed with her trainer wanting to get stronger.

"Alright then let's do this!" Ash cheered.

~Time skip: Few hours later during a battle~

As Ash was battling Pokémon suddenly he came upon a rare Pokémon to encounter in this route, Ralts.

"Whoa, what is that?" Ash asked as he pulled out his Pokedex.

"Ralts the Feeling Pokémon, if its horns capture the warm feelings of people or Pokémon, its body warms up slightly. " Dexter identified.

"Huh, a psychic type, well you can easily defeat it. Use Bite." Ash said and as told to do Poochyena bit the Ralts and easily defeated it when suddenly…

"No way…" Ash said in surprise.

~Time skip and scene break thingy: Petalburg a few hours later, night~

"We are finally here." Announced Ash when they got there. "Come on let's get to the Pokémon center so we can get some rest."

~Time skip: Morning and man I'm doing this a lot~

Ash stood in front of the gym. "Alright this is my first gym battle. I'm so stoke!" Ash said both excited and nervous. He enters the gym only to see a woman cleaning the gym battle ground.

The woman in question had brown hair in two ponytails like things that looked like an M with an extra small point going up had blue eyes with two small pearls for earrings wearing a yellow shirt with knee length brown skirt and white sandals.

"Um, excuse me ma'am but are you the gym leader?" Ash asked wondering who she was.

"Me? No, that is my husband who is the leader of this gym. You are welcomed to stay here and wait for him to get back though. He should be back soon." She told him.

"Oh, alright then." Ash said. "My name is Ash Ketchum.

"Oh and I'm Caroline." The woman whose name is revealed to be Caroline greeted.

~Time skip: Ten minutes later~

A man who had grayish purplish hair (seriously what color is that hair?) with black hair wearing a red jacket with the callor and cuffs being black with blue pants with a white strip down a side on each pants leg with gray boots on his feet came in.

"Are you the gym leader?" Asked Ash wondering if this strange looking man is the gym leader or not.

"Yes I am the gym leader, Norman. Why do you ask?" The man now revealed as the gym leader and his name as Norman asked.

"Well I am Ash Ketchum and I challenge you to a gym battle!" Ash announced.

"A challenger eh, been a while since one came around." Norman stated. "So why not? I'll accept your challenge."

"Alright!" Ash cheered.

"But it will have to be unofficial since I have less than three Pokémon with me at the moment." Norman said.

"Wait we need three Pokémon? But I only have two." Ash said in shock and disappointment.

"Yeah but that's just my gyms' rules. You better go to Rustbro City's gym instead." Norman said realizing that the battle would be pointless.

"Fine," Ash sighed, "But I'll come back some other day."

"I look forward to it." Norman said knowing that when the two would fight it will be quite interesting and watched as Ash left the gym.

When Ash left the gym he sighed," Man that was a disappointment." He said. "Guess I'll just head to the next gym.

And so Ash went to the next gym knowing that he would have to catch another Pokémon before he battled Norman.

~Scene break~

**A/N: Alright as you can see I didn't do what the anime did. Why? Because I want to make you all wait in painful expectation. I'll see you all next chapter. And you all better know the drill by now.**


	5. Route 103 trouble and Max

**A/N: People are wondering why I'm not giving any more detail in my fights. I'll tell you all right now. These Pokémon at the moment know no destructive moves like from the anime. Plus I'm saying a few things right now. One is that Umbreon will be the dark type Pikachu, meaning that Umbreon will almost always be out of her Pokeball except at certain times.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did Ash Corphish would have evolved.**

~Scene break thingy~

Ash was walking at route 103 when he stopped seeing Pokémon runaway from a direction. Wondering why the Pokémon were running away he went the way they were running away from. When he got there he only saw a small lake. But just then a Crawdaunt came out of the water and almost hit Ash with a BubbleBeam which Ash barely dodged.

"Whoa what the!" Ash shouted out in surprise. He brought out his Pokedex for information of the Pokémon.

"Crawdaunt the Rouge Pokémon, the evolved form of Corphish, it is a ruffian that uses its pincers to pick up and toss out other Pokémon from its pond. It is a dark water type." The Pokedex stated. (-Blinks- I swear I did not do that scene intentionally.)

"Whoa, it looks so strong. I got to capture it." Ash stated excited. "Go Umbreon."

"Umbre." Umbreon stated ready to fight.

The Crowdaunt used BubbleBeam again. "Dodge Umbreon!" Ash commanded. She dodged the attacks and the explosions caused by it. "Now use Quick Attack!" Ash yelled as Umbreon used Quick attack which hit Crawdaunt but didn't seem to do much damage. Crawdaunt Then used BubbleBeam again which Ash told Umbreon to dodge and then to her to use Quick Attack again only to be stopped when Crawdaunt used ViceGrip damaging Umbreon a lot and causing her to cry out in pain when thrown to the ground.

"Umbreon!' Ash shouted in concern. "Use Quick Attack again." Ash said and she did this time hitting Crawdaunt and dodged when it used ViceGrip and Ash told her to use Quick Attack once more which was stop by Protect and then Crawdaunt hit and defeated Umbreon by using BubbleBeam.

"Umbreon," Ash said in concern. "Return," He put Umbreon back in her Pokeball and then brought out his second one. "Go, Mightyena." Ash said bringing out his newly evolved Mightyena.

"Mighty." He growled at the Crawdaunt using its' ability Intimidate. "Mightyena use howl." Ash said as Mightyena did and then was told to dodge when Crawdaunt tried to hit it with ViceGrip. The attacks kept going the same with Mightyena using Howl to increase his attack while avoiding ViceGrips and BubbleBeams until his sixth Howl. "Now use Tackle." Ash said which he did dealing massive amounts of damage but Crawdaunt still wasn't down yet. Then Crawdaunt used another BubbleBeam which Mightyena mostly dodged but got hit by some of the attack heavily damaged nearly hanging in the battle.

"Mightyena use another Tackle." Ash said which hit the Crawdaunt and then Ash threw a Pokeball at the Rouge Pokémon. Then the Pokeball started to shake a few times before Crawdaunt broke out of the Pokeball. "Dang it so close." Ash said in agitation. Then the Crawdaunt used BubbleBeam again which Mightyena dodged once more.

"Alright Mightyena try one more Tackle." Ash said hoping that it would let him get the Crawdaunt knowing that Mightyena couldn't take another hit. Luckily for him just before Crawdaunt used Protect it was hit by Tackle once again. "Go Pokeball!" Ash yelled as the Pokeball hit the Crawdaunt once more sucking it in. Then the Pokeball shake four times with both Ash and Mightyena watching it when the beep sound came out Ash ran to the Pokeball and picked it up. "Yes, I caught a Crawdaunt!" Ash cheered.

"I better take them to the Pokémon Center." He mumbled. "Return Mightyena." He stated as He put the Mightyena back in his Pokeball.

Then he started to go back to Petalburg City Pokémon Center when he got close to it he saw a small boy with half circle glasses, black eyes and hair, a green t shirt, brown pants, and green and brown shoes(If you don't know who it is then watch the first season of Hoenn NOW.) being chased by an angry Zigzagoon.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Help me!" The kid cried in fear running like his life depended on it. "Dang it I need to save the kid. Go, Crawdaunt!" Ash said as he brought out his newly captured Pokémon. "Use BubbleBeam." Ash said as Crawdaunt used BubbleBeam and easily defeated the Zigzagoon.

"Return," Ash said as he brought Crawdaunt back into its' Pokeball. He then ran over to the little kid. "Hey are you ok?" Ash asked him worried since the attack made him fall down.

"Ofcourse I'm ok." The kid said trying to act tough.

"You sure?" Ash asked him.

"Of course I'm sure." The little kid said.

"Well where do you live? I'm going with you so you don't get into any more trouble." Ash said.

"Wait, you mean you don't know who I am?" The kid asked in surprise and shock.

"No, should I?" Ash asked confused.

"Well I am Max. The gym leader is my Dad." The kid now revealed to be Max said in pride.

"You're Normans' son!?" Ash yelled in shock.

"You know my Dad?" Max asked.

"Well I challenged him to a battle but then learned that I needed three Pokémon but at the time I only had two." Ash admitted embarrassed.

"Heh, you wouldn't be able to beat my Dad anyways." Max said arrogantly.

"Really and why's that?" Ash said irritated.

"Trainers without a single badge can't beat him. He always beats them." Max explained.

"Really, then maybe it was best I couldn't challenge him then." Ash thought out loud.

~Scene break~

"So you have two kids?" Ash asked while eating at Normans' house. The way he got there was quite funny. Since he didn't want Max to get hurt he went took Max to his house and it was lunch he was invited in by Norman and his wife for lunch with all of Ash Pokémon out eating as well.

"Yes. Max and his older sister May. She just started her journey a week ago." Norman said.

"Really, I almost got hit by some girl on her bike a couple of days back." Ash said annoyed by the girl.

"Do you know what she looked like?" Asked Normans' wife.

"I didn't see much since I tried to get out of her way but I did see she had blue eyes and a red bandana." Ash said trying to recall what she looked like.

Norman sighs,"I'm sorry. It was probably our daughter May."

"Really?" Ash asked them which they embarrassedly nodded.

"Well thanks for the meal. I better get going." Ash said as he returned his Pokémon back to their Pokeballs.

"Come back again sometime." Normans' wife said as she waved goodbye to Ash.

"I will." Ash said and then left.

~Scene break~

**A/N: Alright I'll say this right now. Crawdaunt is Ash's strongest Pokémon. The only reason Mightyena won was because of all the Howls and being a shiny. Also Ash won't meet may till a long while later. Properly that is. Also some things will be left out of this from the anime because of it either being Team Rockets' fault in the first place. Also I'm only doing one movie and even then it will be done differently. So see you next chapter. You know the drill by now as well.**


	6. Crazy Omake length

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. If I did you wouldn't fucking be seeing this story.**

~Scene Breaker: Time skip: Three days later, Petalburg woods~

Ash has been walking around Petalburg woods…lost. You see a three days ago he entered the woods to get too the next city. But problem was that Ash had a bad sense of direction. So as you can see he got lost since everything looked the same. During this time he ran into lots of wild Pokémon. Sadly none were dark types but he still had to battle them anyways.

"Hm, maybe this is why my Pokémon are so strong. Fighting so many Pokémon that it is usually night by the time I get to the next town." Ash wondered out loud considering how strong his Pokémon have become. "Or maybe Mightyena was just higher than the normal Poochyena. I mean Crawdaunt aren't found on route 103 but Corphish are found in most lakes. "

As he wondered around the last few days he fought some trainers, Pokémon, and just wondering around lost.

"Well better get going and try to find my way out of here." Ash sighs and starts wondering around again.

~Scene Breaker~

**A/N: I may as well tell you this now. For this first arc besides battles and capturing of Pokémon I will mainly do mostly time skips until the second arc. Why the second you may ask? Because we will see another OC who by all means would be overpowered if he was using only brute strength and power of his Pokémon. But luckily he doesn't. And to satisfy you all for making this chapter longer I make a perticully lengthy Omake below this. See ya next update.**

~Omake: What happened to Hikari after she and Ash went separate ways~

Hikari sighed as she was walking towards her home town quite bored. After having met Ash she went to her boat which went to Johto where she was born, in Ecruteak City to be exact. "Heh, I wonder if you are still there in Hoenn, or if you went somewhere else?" She wondered to herself think of a certain person who has been on her mind lately. "You always did say power meant nothing without quantity, quality, and strategy, but with new trainers I wonder if they would listen to it? Aw what am I doing talking to myself? People would think I'm crazy." She says continuing to talk to herself and giggling a little.

She was currently walking through the woods that were known as route 38. "Stupid cliffs," She mutters to herself about how the ledges she calls cliffs. She kept walking a while until the sight of Ecruteak was in her sight. "Finally!" She squeels with delight and dashes towards the city she called her home. She kept running until she reached a house called the Himura residence. She walks in and shouts, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Then a woman who looks like an older version of Hikari with a gray dress comes in. "Ah sweetie how was it in Kanto?" She asks Hikari who is obviously her daughter and brings her into a hug.

"It was good Mom." Hikari replied, "Where is Dad?" She then asks her mother.

"Your father is down at the gym right now." Her mother answers her with a slight smile on her face.

"Aw," Hikari pouted in mock disappointment. "I wanted to tell him about my trip to Kanto."

"Well then why don't you tell me then kiddo?" A masculine voice asked from behind them.

Hikari immediately turns around and cries out "Dad!" before hugging him.

Hikari father was a man who stood at an impressive 6'2 and had brown hair, green eyes, and wearing a red T-shirt, blue jeans, and black sneakers and he also had a brown goatee that was only noticeable if you bothered to study his face.

So at her fathers' request Hikari started to explain her trip to Kanto in great, and sometimes over exaggerated, detail.

"So tell me have you seen your boyfriend there?" Her father asked with a slight teasing tone.

"He is not my boyfriend!" Hikari yells in embarrassment blushing madly.

"I never said it was _him_." Her father said with a slight smirk and a teasing tone knowing how that just makes her flustered so much with his wife giggling at the interaction while his daughter was trying, and failing, to sputter out something to deny it.

"Oh stop teasing her honey." Hikaris' mother said to her husband, "You are embarrassing her so much she can't say a word clearly." She finishes at the end giggling somewhat.

"I-I-AGH! PARENTS!" She cries out in embarrassed frustration sporting a bright blush. She then dashes into her room while her parents start laughing at the amount of teasing and their daughters' reaction.

"They are so mean." She says with a small smile on her face.

Her room was not what one would be expected for a girl her age. Her walls mostly clean except for a few pictures of her friends and family and a bed with Pikachu's for her sheets while there was a closet and a TV and radio.

"Why can't they understand we are just friends, I doubt he even likes me like that anyways." She says with the last part having a bit of sadness in it, even though she would deny she said anything like that or having been a bit depressed at the thought. It's not like she had a crush on the boy who was her childhood friend and was odd to everyone except to her. Of course she didn't have a crush on him. That would be silly. She thought in obvious denial not wanting to think she had a crush on him. So she went to her bed to take a nap from her long journey from Kanto to Johto. With her last thoughts having been 'But he is quite cute.' And that would be the only thing she would admit to herself but if anyone else would accuse her of thinking it she would outright deny it.

~Scene Breaker~

**Yup so Hikari has a crush on someone. Who is it? You'll find out at the begging of arc two or the very end of this arc. And I bet some of you thought her father was Morty. Well I'm sure I had some of you. And I encourage you all to guess who Ash will be paired with in this story. While the pairing has already been decided I want to hear what you guys think it is. But I'll tell you right now it will not be yaoi. Nothing against homosexuals but that stuff just disgusts me in ways I can't explain. You guys know the drill and if you don't,**

**Please review!**

**P.S: Himura means "scarlet village" in Japanese while Hikari means "light" in Japanese.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Alright I'm clearing this up now. Ash won't be with Hikari or Dawn. Hikari loves someone already and I'm not even sure if I'm doing Sinnoh. Also since I'm having a bad case of indecisiveness I'm revealing the mystery OCs' name and ask you all this. Should I do the trainers' school for the next chapter or just go straight to the gym battle? Tell me what you think by answering via review or PM. Also I'm going to reveal Hikaris', Ashs', and the Other OCs' current theme song. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, The songs by Crush 40, or Season one theme of Pokémon. **

~_Song lyrics in Italics_~

Shadow Kurosawa (Translation: black swamp): The Chosen one by Crush 40:

_I can't remember  
Anything at all  
I've been turning it all around  
I'm sorry  
Oh, so sorry  
Is this what I have become_

Wish I may  
Wish I might be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
And I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one  
I'm the chosen one

I can't remember  
What I used to be  
Something's turning me upside down  
You made me  
I love you  
But I can't change things I've done  


_Wish I may  
Wish I might be someone else tonight  
Sometimes I wish I was never born at all  
And I'll try to save the world  
Cause in the end I know  
I'm the chosen one  
I'm the chosen one_

Hikari Himura: What I'm Made Of by Crush 40:

_I don't care for what you're thinking_

_As you turn to me_

_Cause what I have in my two handsIs enough to set me free.(set me free)__  
__I can fight the feeling_

_To resist it for a while._

_But when it's just too much to take_

_You sneak up from behind__  
__Is it me?_

_You say ... you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I'm Here for...Here for.__  
__Try to reach inside of me_

_Try to gain my energy_

_Let me show you just What I'm made of_

_Simple Curiosity_

_Trying to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just\_

_What I'm made of now__  
__Like a million faces_

_I recognize them all_

_and one by one they've all become a number as they fall(as they fall)__  
__In the face of reason_

_I can take no more_

_One by one they've all become a black mark on the floor_

_Is it me?(is it me)You say(you say) ... you're looking for_

_Let me show you who I am and what I Have in store...in store.__  
__Hey! Hey! Yeah!__  
__Try to reach inside of me_

_Try to gain my energy_

_Let me show you just What I'm made of__  
__Simple Curiosity_

_Trying to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just What I'm made of now__  
__You can't take another lifelong try._

_You can't take another try_

_[instrumental break]_

___Try to reach inside of me_

_Try to gain my energy_

_Let me show you just_

_What I'm made of__  
__Simple Curiosity_

_Trying to take a bite of me_

_Let me show you just_

_What I'm made of now__  
__Try to reach inside of me_

_(Let me show you what I'm Made of)_

_Try to gain my energy_

_(Let me show you what I'm Made of)_

_Let me show you just_

_What I'm made of._

Ash Ketchum: First Pokémon Theme by …I don't know who made it:

_I wanna be the very best_

_Like no one ever was_

_To catch them is my real test_

_To train them is my cause__  
__I will travel across the land_

_Searching far and wide_

_Each Pokemon to understand_

_The power that's inside__  
__Pokemon, its you and me_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Pokemon, oh, you're my best friend_

_In a world we must defend_

_Pokemon, a heart so true_

_Our courage will pull us through__  
__You teach me and I'll teach you_

_Pokemon, gotta catch 'em all___

_Every challenge along the way_

_With courage I will face_

_I will battle every day_

_To claim my rightful place__  
__Come with me, the time is right_

_There's no better team_

_Arm in arm we'll win the fight_

_It's always been our dream__  
_

~Scene break~  
**A/N: And there it is. And before you ask no they don't really effect the story but I just didn't want it to be just practically a Authors Note "chapter". I hope you enjoy the songs. Oh, and each song has something representing each characters' personality.**


	8. Champion

**A/N: Yeah you know how I said Shadow Kurosawa wouldn't appear until the second arc? Yeah I changed my mind. This chapter will have a lot of battling and explain a bit of Shadow and who he is now. Most of this chapter will be a flash back. So here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own my OCs.**

~Flashback: Two years prior to the story: Silver Conference~

In the arena two trainers stood with the referee in the sidelines standing on his pedestal wearing a blue shirt with a pokeball on his chest and black pants with a green flag in one hand and a red flag in the other. He had brown hair and eyes.

"The battle between the Johto Champion Lance verses the challenger Shadow Kurosawa shall now begin!" The referee shouted as the machine starts to decide what arena it will be. "Let's see what arena it is! And it is the water arena!" He announced for all to hear as the arena suddenly went from a flat dirty field to a pool with small white platforms on it.

Lance, who had pink(?) hair, blue eyes, and light skin tone and was wearing a blue shirt with orange lines on the front and a orange line on the bottom of his shirt that seemed to highlight the end of it, a blue pair of pants with gray boots each having two lines on them at the top and a brown cape on the outside and in the inside it was red. "Easy. Go Kingdra." He said as he sent out his Kingdra.

Shadow, who was 10 at the time, had long black hair down to his lower back, one visible red eye with a silver mask hiding the other half of his face. (The right side.) He was pale and was wearing a black cloak with a red belt around his waist which held six pokeballs and had red shoes on. "Kingdra huh? Well go get them, King." He said with determination which was the only thing that filled the sound of his otherwise monotone voice.

King turned out to be a male Jellicent. "Jell" It said as it was sent out for battle. "Use Trick Room," Shadow commanded calculating how to defeat his opponent.

"What?" Lance shouted out surprised that his opponent actually thought of using a strategy that with any of his own Pokémon could not avoid since all were very fast.

"Now King use Toxic," Shadow stated bored out of his mind thinking he has already won when Toxic hit its' target.

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse!" commanded Lance as he wanted to get rid of this threat quickly.

"Protect." Shadow sighed out knowing he has already won this round when the green shield protected King from the attack. "Now use Hex," he stated smirking at what'll happen next knowing Trick Room made Kingdra to slow to dodge any attack. As the purple beam fired at Kingdra Lance gave him a simple order, "Protect!" the dragon Pokémon then brought up its' own green shield protecting it from the attack.

"Oh, now this is getting more interesting," stated Shadow slightly interested in the battle now.

"Hex again," Shadow commanded and this time the purple beam hit the target not only directly but also causing massive damage because of its' effect. Then suddenly Kingdra lost some more health beause of the toxic.

Lance, getting desperate, made a critical mistake, "Use Hyper Beam," he commanded his Kingdra forgetting that Jellicent was part ghost type and thus the attack just going through it.

"It is over," stated Shadow smirking. "King use Façade," commanded Shadow which King did causing even more massive damage from the attack. "Now finish it with Night Shade," Shadow commanded having lost interest in the battle again.

"Damn it!" Lance cursed knowing he couldn't do anything to stop the attack because of Hyper Beam. Kingdra was then defeated. "Good job Kingdra, you deserve some rest." He stated putting him back into the pokeball. "Now go Haxorus!" He sent out his Haxorus who roared ready for battle. "Use Draco Meteor!" he commanded eagerly since the Trick Room has just been dropped.

"Damn," Shadow cursed since the attack came in to fast hitting Jellicent and made him faint from a single attack. "Return King." He stated now fully serious. "Go Dusk." Shadow said bringing out Dusk, an Alakazam, out to the battle field.

"Huh that's different then the last Pokémon you used." Lance stated considering the huge difference between the psychic and the water ghost Pokémon he just fought.

"I don't come unprepared." Shadow replied. "Now Dusk use Ice Punch." He commanded his Alakazam who used it so with startling speed.

"Dodge Haxorus!" yelled Lance which it did. Just not fast enough and had an arm frozen and taking some damage. "Use Draco Meteor!" Lance commanded using the same attack again in hope of knocking out the powerful and dangerous psychic.

"Protect." Commanded Shadow having Dusk use Protect to stop the attack, "Now use Ice Punch again," he commanded with Lance telling Haxorus to dodge only for it to have been getting hit again and almost fainting. "Damn it! How are his Pokémon so strong?" Lance wondered to himself. "Use Dragon Meteor again!" he commanded hoping to get a hit in.

"Protect." Came the simple, bored reply from Shadow having Dusk protect himself from Draco Meteor. "Finish this. Ice Punch," He commanded his Alakazam which hit and knocked out Haxorus. "Return Haxorus." Lance said returning his Pokémon.

"Now the stage shall change!" The referee announced and the machine started to blink again. "This time it is the… ice stage!" He announced as the area began to change from a pool to a flat field of ice.

"Ice stage? Lucky me." Shadow stated smirking.

Lance just groaned knowing the rest of his ground based Pokemon could do anything. If he had any left. This trainer was a great one along with his strong Pokemon. "Go Salamence!" He commanded bringing out his dragon Salamence.

"Bet you want to avoid ground confrontation don't ya? Well to bad! Gravity!" Shadow commanded and Dusk used it causing Salamence to be stuck grounded and slowing down both Pokémon somewhat.

"Now Salamence can't dodge as well as he could and stuck on this slippery ground!" Lance stated angrily.

"Use Hail," Shadow commanded smirking knowingly. Then it started to hail. Only for it not effecting Dusk. "Dusks' ability, Magic Guard, makes him take damage from only direct attacks. Now use Ice Punch." Shadow explained and then had Dusk use Ice Punch.

"Counter with Crunch Salamence," commanded Lance who got a smirk as well.

"Crap!" cursed Shadow as Dusk was defeated in one hit. "Return Dusk." He said putting Dusk back into his pokeball. "Alright, come on out Yuki!" Shadow said bringing out Yuki, a Beartic. "Use Blizzard Yuki," Shadow said with complete confidence knowing it would hit which it did and defeated the Salamence.

"Return Salamence." Lance said and putting him back in his pokeball. "Now come out, Dragonite!" Lance announced sending out his Dragonite.

"Yuki Blizzard again," Shadow commanded.

"Counter with Flamethrower," Lance commanded having Flamethrower cancel out Blizzard. "Now Sunny day!"

The hail subsided and then it got bright like it was the sun. "Use Ice Beam," Shadow commanded which she did and it hit Dragonite.

"Dragonite use Fire Blast!" Lance commanded, which the attack knocked out Yuki because Shadow was surprised it was still standing.

"Return Yuki." Shadow said scowling at being caught off guard. "Go, Twilight!" Shadow announced bringing out a Lucario. "Twilight, Dragon Pulse!"

"Dragonite counter with your own Dragon Pulse!" Lance countered.

"Get close with Extreme Speed and then use Dragon Pulse!" Shadow commanded with a smirk of confidence.

"No you don't! Dragonite use Flamethrower to hit Lucario!" The Dragonite kept using Flamethrower which missed but melted some of the arena before getting hit and being knocked out.

"Return Dragonite!" Lance commanded both himself and Shadow being into the battle having fun.

"Alright it is time for a field change!" The referee said as the machine was about to pick the next arena. "And the arena is the grass arena!" He announced as the arena became grassy instead of a half melted ice arena.

"Go Flygon!" He shouted sending out his Flygon. "Flygon use Flamethrower!" He commanded his Flygon.

"Twilight, Detect." Shadow commanded having it dodge the attack. "Swords Dance!" Shadow commanded eagerly with Twilight using the attack to increase her attacking power.

"Flygon Flamethrower again!" Lance commanded as Twilight was distracted and thus hit by the move.

"Get in close and use Close Combat!" Shadow commanded which Twilight did do heavily damaging Flygon.

"Flygon use Fire Blast!" Lance commanded a bit nervous and hitting Twilight which made her knocked out.

"Return Twilight." Shadow said with a grin loving the fight. "You are good." Shadow complemented Lance. "But not good enough. Defeat them all, Shade!" Shadow said as he brought out a Gengar. Except this one was different. Unlike the normal ones she was black instead of purple and the red eyes were darker than normal. It was a shiny Pokémon. "Shade use Shadow Ball." Shadow said having the attack hit and knock out Flygon from its' power.

"Return Flygon." Lance said. "Go Hydreigon!" Lance shouted as he sent out his strongest Pokémon. Suddenly after the long while Gravity was returned to normal and the two Pokémon could use their ability. "Hydreigon use Dark Pulse." commanded Lance.

"Use Focus Blast Shade." commanded Shadow which cancelled the Dark Pulse. "Now use Focus Blast again." He said having the attack hit. "Dark Pulse" Came a command which through the dust cloud came a strong Dark Pulse which hit Shade having both Pokémon heavily damaged. "Now use Dark Pulse and finish that Gengar." commanded Lance. "_I've won" _Shadow thought confidently. "Destiny Bond," Shadow commanded causing both Pokémon to become bonded. Then the attack hit Shade knocking her out and because of Destiny Bond knocking Lances' Hydreigon out.

"And the winner and new champion is Shadow Kurosawa from Ecruteak City!" The referee announced as the crowed and lots of the watchers cheered at the great battle.

~Scene Break~

**A/N: And here is the end to the chapter. Yes Shadow is the current champion of the Johto league. He has yet to be defeated by anyone else. Please tell me what you all think about the battle. And next time we will be having Ash battle Roxanne and Brawly. You know the drill by now. Please review.**


	9. Sorry but, AN

**A/N: Good news! This fic is going to be remade! Why is this good news you may ask? Because the remake will have two side stories and be a lot better than the fic is. Mostly with more descriptive details and better story lines. Sorry that it is so late to alert you all. But I swear I'll go do the fic as well as I can. Until next time.**


End file.
